1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a shaving lotion used when shaving with an electric razor. The shaving lotion includes a combination of lubricants, vitamins, aloe vera, moisturizers, sunscreen with or without sunless tanning and/or fragrance and other constituents which act as a skin enhancing and protecting product which also serves to reduce the appearance of fine lines in the skin surface. The shaving lotion is applied by utilizing a roller ball applicator prior to shaving with an electric razor and has the ability to orient the whiskers or hair vertically or perpendicular to the surface being shaved so that the whole hair shaft can effectively be directed through holes found in the foil shaver or through the grill openings found in a rotary shaver to cut the hair close to the skin surface. After shaving, the light residue of shaving lotion that remains on the skin surface is briskly rubbed into the skin surface to provide skin enhancement and protection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Individuals who commence to use electric shavers frequently experience razor rash caused by the razor head dragging across dry skin. Manufacturers of electric shavers frequently include statements reassuring purchasers that after shaving for a time period, the skin will become acclimated to the use of electric shavers and that the user will no longer experience razor rash.
In recent years, electric shaver manufacturers have produced battery powered shavers that are advertised for use in the shower with either running water or shaving cream providing lubrication. The purpose of shaving in the shower is to add a degree of lubrication to the skin surface that is otherwise not experienced when dry shaving. When shaving in the shower, the whiskers or hair becomes wet and limp and lays over against the skins surface which causes a problem since both foil type or rotary type shavers require that the hair must be directed through the holes in the foil or through the slots in the rotary grill for cutting the hair by the movable blade. This results in the user of the electric shaver using many strokes trying to coax or direct the hairs through these opening so that they can be cut. Even so, wet hair will not "stand up". Therefore, even if the hair is cut, it will usually be cut adjacent the outer end on the first stroke thereby requiring many more strokes until the hair is cut as close to the skin as possible.
Experience has shown that wet shaving with an electric razor causes as much or more razor rash as dry shaving. Also, when wet shaving, it is difficult to feel uncut hair or whiskers since they are laid over against or next to the skin surface. In addition, wet shaving in the shower negates one of the main features of electric shaving that is, it defeats mobility in which a user can shave anywhere by dry shaving. Thus, wet electric shaving becomes an alternate to wet blade shaving. Further, if the user wears glasses, it is not practical to wear glasses in the shower environment which reduces the ability of a person to see their face or skin surface which is essential when properly shaving with any degree of accuracy especially when shaving at the lower edge of side burns or adjacent a mustache or the like.
Many preshaving lotions are on the market and all of these must be thoroughly washed off after shaving thus requiring a source of water which defeats mobility. Also, there is a large variety of post shaving lotions on the market to soothe the ravished skin after shaving. These products create a time consuming, ineffective and costly two step operation.